Unit Suggestions: Order/Archive Denied
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Wraith Secondary: Smoke Rounds Description: The Wraith fires a shell which creates a smokescreen upon impact. Targeted ability, smoke draws fire like Shinobi smoke bombs. Wraith Secondary: Oil Slick Rounds Description: Toggle ability. The Wraith switches to oil filled rounds. These shells will slow down enemies and weaken their armour, making them more vulnerable to attack. Ark Royal Battle Carrier Description: Triangular steampunk ship with turrets at each corner. Armour only a little better than a Pilate and slower than a Tempest. Inquistion, replacement for Bishop. Primary: 3x Short range blast damage thermobaric lance turrets, 3x mid range 20mm anti air flak damage turrets, 3x midrange acoustic bomb mortar turrets (flame damage, bonus against waterborne targets, can hit submerged). Secondary: Toggle Flight mode/Feed mode. In Feed mode, weapons work as described in primary. In Flight mode, weapons are attached to "Samson" drones (sub units), giving the unit increased range in exchange for limited ammo. Can only switch back to feed mode when all nine drones are landed. Niche: Cataphract/Apostle analogue for Inquisiton. Wraith Mortar Track: Switch Explosive/Incendiary Shells Description: The Wraith switches to high explosive shells that deal burst damage, which is better against vehicles. They can switch back to incendiary shells at any time, of course. Incense Burner Description: This structure is directly built on the field rather than deployed, and improves the morale of friendly forces, increasing their defense and damage, as well as making them immune to suppression. Secondary: The sweet-smelling incense and burner are replaced by something altogether more sinister: mustard gas and a low-power fan. Enemy infantry are slowed and suffer damage in the gas cloud, and the seals on vehicles will corrode and kill the crew if they remain in the cloud long enough. This conversion cannot be reversed. Niche: Unit buff/territory control and defense. Machiocolation Copter Description: Initially unarmed, and more expensive than its weak armour would suggest, the Machiocolation can carry two passengers, who may fire on units below. It cannot let them depart, however, due to a design flaw (ie so the Talon don't have an easy aerial transport ingame). Secondary: Pick up passenger (cannot drop off passengers) Niche: Weak air support Tar Ditch Description: A thin but deep ditch filled with tar and other burnable products that did not make the quality cut to be used in the order's fire weapons. While the order is sometimes at risk of fast enemy infantry rushes, which tend to involve an exchange rate that never favors their limited supply of men, enemy infantry are less likely to enter the Talon's base if that means they will get set on fire. (Talon support wall, a ditch full of burnable stuff. Secondary sets it on fire, which will do slow but constant damage to the wall, but will also cook any infantry that tries to cross it and set vehicles on fire. Once ignited, the wall can not be put out, and it will harm your own units too. (Unless the cryosat gets used on it, maybe)) Weapons: None Secondary: Ignite, Ignites the tar. Niche: support wall/anti infantry Michael Support Craft Description: An aerial hovercraft kept aloft by four thermobaric jets, the Michael is capable of long distance (albeit somewhat slow) flight. It has a ludicrously large sight range when airborne and a much smaller (but still decent) stealth detection radius. When necessary, the Michael can land and deploy into a temporary ground fortification that provides support fire and cover for units nearby (e.g. 30% armour boost for all allies in a 200 range). It loses its significant sight range when on the ground though. Veterency upgrades gives it more survivability, armament and improves its bonuses to nearby troops when deployed. Do note that while airborne the Michael is not very well armoured, and the deploy/packing up time is quite long (5s). Armament: Thermobaric Lance Turret (x1) (Cannot target air) Machine Guns (x2) (Weapons can only be used when deployed) Secondary: Deploy/Pack up Niche: Support Aircraft/Fortification and Early Warning System Note: Obviously some inspiration drawn from RA2's Siege Copter and TW3's GDI Rig. This unit goes into the Evangelicals section :P Octaverius Music Box Tank Description: a strange little tank that is used to support the boots on the ground by playing music approved by the order to boost the morale and fire of the units near it. (i have no idea what branch of the order this will work with but i know it will suit one) it is aslo armed with a large talon steel shotgun, so it can stun and kill what ever it stuns. Weapons: talon steel shotgun Secondary: switchs to an eerie lullaby cuasing the enemys to be stunned, if near a crawler it can be deployed into a turret though temporarly if the crawler moves it reverts back to a tank Niche: support tank/anti infantry Dominion Gunship Description: A helicopter using Da Vinci corkscrews, the Dominion can barrage targets with a hail of unguided rockets, and is also armed with a pair of incendiary bombs that it can drop on top of targets. It has unlimited ammunition, though reloading is quite a slow process. Inquisition unit. Weapons: Unguided rockets, effective against tanks, long reload. Secondary: Drop incendiary bombs, deals flame damage to the target area. Long cooldown. Niche: Ground attack aircraft. Altar of Light Secondary Description: By focusing it's beams on a single target, the Altar of Light can light infantry on fire at very long distances. While it can only attack one infantry at a time, and takes a while to lock on to a target, it's massive damage and range can help take down priority targets. Niche: Weapon switch for Altar of Light. Maze of Light Description: Small structures based on scaled-down mirror towers project beams of concentrated sunlight between them, damaging ground units that pass through. Secondary: Deactivates a node so friendly units can pass. Niche: Quasi-wall and territory control/passive defense. Teutonic Champion(Champion Rename) Description: I suggest that the Champion be renamed as the "Teutonic Champion." In real history, the Teutonic Knights were a military group of butt-kicking warrior monks who went blitzkrieg mode on Europe until they were defeated by Royal Army of Poland-Lithuania (combined with Russian and Tatar warriors), which was twice their size. Lazarus suggestion A Craftsman can enter a downed Lazarus, insta-fixing it like a building (specifically, Craftsman. It's not capturable like buildings). Denied because this is already planned Submarine Battleship A battleship from the the last war, converted into a submersible by use of seals and ingenuity. Alternatively, a massive submarine that serves in a battleship role. Too vague Champion Interceptor Description: A JATO biplane built with Talon technologies. Dogfights. Generic unit ( like Footman, Fanatic) Primary: 3x .50 cal (wing and fuselage attached) and 1x .50 (tail turret, independent). Can only engage air units but can engage both circling and non-circling units. Secondary: Fires thermobaric rockets that can damage only air units (targeted ability). Niche: T1 aircraft, fighter, generic aircraft. Additional build cue for the Master Crawler Description: The Master Crawler can train units from lesser crawlers (Temple, Tribunal, Reliquary) once the units have been unlocked Niche it fills: Makes it so the Order of the Talon feels less, disjointed and makes the master crawler feel more important. To quote the Talon faction page: "Each speciality is built from a separate tab in the Master Crawler." I hope that makes it clear enough for you. Temple Upgrades TIER 1 : Blind people have better ears : Increases speed when denied attack and strength when denied movement. It's a trap : Infantry can detect stealth units about to attack. Inspiration : Heroic Infantry has a buff zone. Tier 2 : Unlocks T2 units and upgrades. Increase Temple health. TIER 2 : General Check-Up : Increase units speed and damage by 10%. Microevolution : Walker can "swim". Tier 3 : Unlocks T3 units and upgrades. Deploys Shield of Faith. TIER 3 : Commitment mark : Crusader : Provides the Crawler additional health and life. Tribunal Upgrades TIER 1 : Might take protection : Infantry is affected by beneficial cover. The Maxwell way : Civilian building takes 175% damages. Tier 2 : Unlocks T2 units and upgrades. Increase Tribunal flamethrower damage. TIER 2 : Definitively unexpected : Stealth units decloak/recloak faster. Devouring flames : Increase afterburn length for fire weaponry by 50%. Tier 3 : Unlocks T3 units and upgrades. Deploys Firestorm Generator. TIER 3 : Commitment mark : Inquisition : Provides the Crawler more flame weaponry. Reliquary Upgrades TIER 1 : The young man from nain : Sometimes, an infantry will come back to life soon after death. In sight : Increase artillery sight range by 50%. Tier 2 : Unlocks T2 units and upgrades. Increase Reliquary healing range and speed. TIER 2 : Cross of the lines : Fully amphibious units aren't slowed down. At all. Doctor never get sick : The Jairus and the Sanctuary don't take damage from afterburn, toxins, and terror drones. Blind retaliation : Artillery units can fire back when attacked even if they can't see the target. Tier 3 : Unlocks T3 units and upgrades. Deploys Ambiaric Generator. TIER 3 : Commitment mark : Evangelical : Provides the Crawler Halo drones. Faith healing : Heroic units provide an healing area. Michael Air Fortress Description: Very heavy autonomous unit with massive health designed to protect areas. Mainly anti-vehicles, can also fire at air units. Not so slow, but its armament isn't brilliant. Armament: Rockets and MGs to fire at vehicles and air units. Secondary: Throws on the battlefield an Ambiaric Pillar. The Ambiaric pillar is a big steel chunk equipped with a small dynamo and generates electric waves which weakens armour and slow down enemy units. The Pillar only works for a certain duration and in a limited range. Can be destroyed. Niche: Zone Defender, its status of air units allows defence of an area previous to an expansion, or to secure and access. Vicar Autonomous Fighter Description: Standard Fighter, useful against other aircraft and helicopters, but also light vehicles. He's quite fast for a talon unit. He doesn't need landing pad (See Secondary). Armament: Explosive Ammo Machine-Gun (Air and Ground) Secondary: Lands. When on the ground, reloads but cannot repair itself or attack. Gets back in the air using Thermobaric Jumpers. Niche: A fighter. (Pre-Revamp) Seraph Redesign The Seraph is provided energy not by a motor, but by a Clockwork machine, similar to toys with key. When not moving or attacking, it lands to get energy and ammo, similar to the RA2 NightHawk. When on the ground, can still us its howitzers, but with reduced RoF. Can land on both land and water. Pacifist Description: Sympathetic religious people duped into helping the Talon. Heals very slowly in a small radius around him/her. Are not built, a few spawn for free every time an Evangelical mini-crawler deploys. Are not effected by buffing or healing from other Talon units, including other Pacifists. Armament: None. Secondary: Toggle binoculars: Loses healing effect but line of site doubles Niche it fills: Weak Evangelical support infantry. Protestor Description: Angry at the secularism etc etc. of the world around them, some people are willing to face down armies in civil disobedience if someone riles them up. A few spawn for free every time a Crusader mini-crawler deploys. Enemies will not auto-target them, and cannot shoot through them. Are not effected by buffing or healing from Talon units. Armament: None. Secondary: Starts attacking hostiles with rocks and fists, which is not very effective, but keeps the enemy from simply walking around them. Niche it fills: Weak Crusader support infantry. Extremist Description: Members of various quasi-Catholic or Christian militant groups that have been manipulated into action by the Inquisition. A few spawn for free every time the Inquisition min-crawler deploys. Are not effected by buffing or healing from Talon units. Armament: High-supression machine pistol Secondary: Tosses a backpack bomb at the targeted area. Can damage the Extremist himself if he doesn't get away before it explodes. Niche it fills: Weak Inquisition support infantry. Metalworks Additional Ability Description: When the Metalworks is packed, it can carry up to 6 Talon units (excluding the Crawler), however it is slower when carrying units (even if its one Footman) as it has to switch off a steam engine to avoid overheating the transport compartment. Units are ejected when the Metalworks deploys. A loaded Metalworks cannot deploy on water. This enables the Talon to travel between islands without mitigating their weakness in amphibiousness as the Metalworks is very slow with units in it and needs to be well protected. If the Crawler carrying units doesn't work out Cherudim Air Destroyer Description: Early (real)WWII style twin engine heavy fighter(think He 111,Mosquito,P-38), the Cherudim uses heavy cannons to "snipe" enemy bombers aircraft with Talon Steel bullets. it also has a small hold for Areal Fire Charges that floats on a small ballon. the flame of that ballon ignits the bomb in mid flight to damage all around it. Armament: Heavy Steel Cannon "Dynames" (Strong vs heavy Aircraft i.e. Kirovs, mesofortresses, etc.) Secondary: Floating Fire charges (AOE damage to fighters) Niche: Fast Interceptor to take out heavies. It's fire charge is to hit slower fighters. Name is based on Gundam 00 mech, and misspelled on purpose. Maybe, it isn’t bad Griffin An unusual air-to-ground VTOL attack aircraft that can attach itself to enemy vehicles with claw-like clamps, and then melt through their armor with its powerful VTOL thrusters. Its secondary releases the clamps on its victim early in case it must flee before being able to finish the vehicle off. Normally it can only attack vehicles, but highly skilled Griffin Pilots can make deadly swooping raids on enemy Infantry with its over sized VTOL thrusters and attack aircraft less skilled pilots would crash attempting this. The clamps are used so that it stays put while welding into enemy vehicles. I'm not sure about the coding viablity Barbara Ballista Turret Description: Named after the patron saint of artillerymen and explosives, the Barbara acts as a high level deployable base defence. Unable to fire until it deploys, and unable to undeploy, it is nethertheless worth it: the Barbara, being a ballista, can lay waste to everything in front of it (think a Peacekeeper's shotgun blast on steroids, with blast damage). It does have disadvantages, however: it only has a limited firing arc (60 degrees), a massive lock on time, is unable to undeploy, defenseless in its mobile form, and has a limit of 3 at a time. Primary: None until deployed. Secondary: Deploy into turret Niche: High level base defence. Helps establish (a few) safe places at high levels. Seraph Secondary: Clockwork Missile (targeted) Description: Fires a clockwork missile which attacks targets like a terror drone. Must be reloaded after each use at Mobile Airpad. Niche: Seraph Secondary. Hawk tweak- Transport Hawk Description: The Hawk can act as a one-man flying transport. It can now attack enemy infantry with a melee stun instead of lifting them into the air. It still has no health to speak of. Weapon(s): N/A Secondary: Disembark Infantry- lands to drop off its passenger. Niche it fills: Single-man transport for Talon Engineers, Infiltrators, and small-scale elite Infantry assaults. Cavalier Description: A detachment of the Teutonic Knights who still abide by knightly forms of combat, Cavaliers ride motorcycles into battle with a set of lances, one set crafted of normal steel and one set of superheated Talon Steel to pierce armor. They are more fragile than other Talon infantry, but much faster. Weapon(s): Lance. Deadly anti-infantry weapon also effective at piercing heavy infantry and battlesuits. Secondary: Switch to heated lances, greatly slowing rate of attack but sharply increasing damage against vehicles. Niche it fills: A fast-but-fragile infantry option for scouting, flanking, and opportunistic attacks. Workshop/Smith split Suggestion Description: Workshop produces the Inquisitor, Dragoon, Hussar, Charger, Ark and Cleric while Smith produces the rest of the ground vehicles. Also, having a Smith will give money for every kill by the Crawler. Niche: 13 units problem fix. Dominion Secondary Description: Deactivate/Activate autoloader: While the autoloader is deactivated, the Dominion cannot reload after firing but gains a speed boost. Activating the autoloader returns it to normal. Niche: Dominion Secondary. Wonders Description: With the proposed offense/defence/support split, an idea might be 'wonders' (or miracles, or whatever name fits). Absolutely top-tier units that are massively powerful, but limited to one wonder per player - ie, if you have the support wonder, you cannot have the offense wonder or defence wonder, even if you have an offense or defence oriented crawler as well. Wonders are incredibly tough, incredibly powerful, and have powerful abilities. That said, they are expensive, the absolute last unit you will get access to, take a long time to build, can only be made by a Crawler oriented towards them (ie a support wonder can only come from a support crawler), and if killed (albeit with difficulty), it will be a massive blow to you. In other words, a wonder is hard to get on the field, but worth it. Niche: Helps make the most of the offense/defence/support split, late game firepower. Flame Weapons Suggestion It has been suggested that flame weapons can 'stick' to units and damage them for a while after the flame has stopped. Can we make it so that this effect does not effect any unit which may submerge (Submarines, Mecha Samehada, Dolphins and Ray-Sharks, Argonauts, etc) so we do not have any units that are on fire while underwater? Sanctuary clockwork crt addition sammary: instead of having a new vechile recovering vechiles, why not have the sanctuary do it with it's targetable attack? the drones cannot be commanded after all. the sanctuary could just drive up to wathever's left and start repairing. additionally, the repair could vary between the sanctuary's mode. in repairing mode, it restores the vechile to working order. in offensive mode, it converts the leftovers into a highly powerfull flame-mine, wich helps enemy think twice about attacking the sanctuary/camping vechile leftovers. do note these mines cannot do anything but lie in wait, and are targetable by air and artillery (they're kinda big, you see?) Chapel Description: The chapel is one of the few talon buildings that stick on the ground. The chapel heals all friendly units around it, while providing cover and refuge for the units too. The chapel can also revive any talon unit debris around it into former versions of themselves. The process of reviving into a husk can take quite some time, however. The crawler has to build the chapel and place it on the ground, building the chapel puts the crawler at risk when building it. Note: There can be only one chapel at a time. Secondary: Redemption - Kills the targeted talon vehicle (preferably one that is right before death) and brings the husk to the chapel, so it can be revived again. Niche: Allows the talon to revive their units, but also makes them put their crawler in danger to do so. This makes sure that they do not get too powerful, and gives the talon player more options. It gives the talon more incentive to push forward to revive their fallen units. Husks Description: Husks are revived talon units created from a chapel. Husks have 50% health, speed, and attacking power of what they used to have, and each upgrade will increase the health, speed, and attacking power of the unit by 5-10% (depending on balance), until divine. When a husk reaches divine status, the husk completes the path of redemption, and becomes a regular unit once more, they can also start upgrading again, but they lose any upgrades they might have had before dying. Note that special vehicles and special infantry cannot be revived. Talon Vehicle Recovery Description: When Talon units are destroyed, a "husk" is left behind. As such, Talon Craftsman can repair the husk and enter it in order to pilot it, thus reactivating the vehicle. In the process you lose the Craftsman, since he has become the pilot. Only friendly craftsmen can recover the husk. However, after a period of time, the husk will disappear. Hostile units can be ordered to fire on the husk, destroying it completely. Also, the recovered vehicle will start out at zero veterancy, a consequence of it having a new pilot. Niche: A means of reviving Talon vehicles. Clockwork Bay Description : War Factory-like structure for campaign mission. Act the same way as usual factories. NOTE : Created to avoid crawler in every Talon's campaign mission. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/819/scn0032.jpg/ Goliath Support Walker Description: Heavy quadruped walker fitted with a crane. Even more expensive than most Talon Tier 2 vehicles. Weapons: None, but can crush up through light vehicles. Secondary: Rebuilds a destroyed vehicle in the field (perhaps for a cost? - Uncertain on coding viability) Niche: Armor recovery vehicle to support Talon forces in the field. Todejäger Repair Craft Description: One-man amphibious craft, equipped with maintenance gear. Weapons: None Secondary: Begins "orbiting" a friendly vehicle, building, or heavily armored infantry unit, repairing it and protecting it from status effects (Ice, pilot snipe, etc). The Todejäger can still be targeted by the enemy, however. It can be ordered stop repairing mid-orbit and move to a different vehicle. Niche: Makes the Order's units even less vulnerable to damage, and temporarily covers up their weakness to one-hit-kills. General Suggestion - Vehicle Tab Split Description: The Order currently have 13 Ground Vehicles, but each unit tab can only hold twelve. I suggest we split the ground vehicles into tanks and walkers (similar to what the Empire has with tanks and mecha). ie you can buy a Blacksmith (builds walkers) or a Steelsmith (builds tanks), or buy both when you have enough money. Niche: Lets the Talon keep all their ground vehicles without having to remove one, and lets us think up a bunch of new walkers for the Talon. Seraphim Flame Walker Description: A large walker armed with dual flamethrowers, the Seraphim is a Tier 2 walker designed to bridge the gap between the Inquisitor and the Lucifer in terms of flamethrower-armed units. While it is tougher than the Inquisitor, it is slower. And while the Lucifer is stronger, the Seraphim is lower tier and has no limit in production. Weapon (s): Dual Flamethrowers Secondary: Swap Short Burn/Long Burn: Switches between firing at closer range, with much more damage, and firing at longer range, with far less damage. Niche: T2 Flamethrower Vehicle. Alternative to the Inquisitor (Tougher but higher tier) or the Lucifer (Weaker but lower tier) Genesis Repair Device Description: A tiny clockwork device with a minute difference engine in its core, the Genesis appears as a miniature Da Vinci helicopter. This device can repair a single unit at a time, helping make them battle ready once again. In esence, the Genesis is a buildable, controllable repair drone for your forces. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Salvage. Allows you to destroy the Genesis to recover a portion of its cost. Niche: Further makes the Talon harder to kill. Grandir Tow Zeppelin Description: Large Armored Dirigible that mounts a clawed arm. It Uses that arm to lift enemy into the air, preventing it from attacking. The Claws can only hold for so long, so make the lowered enemy count last. It can also deploy Tow Chain Cannons, that latch on to the ground. This stops the Grandir in it's place. Weapon(s): Claw arm x4 -It lift enemy Vehicles into the air. Can not lift Super Heavies- Secondary: Tow Chain Cannon x2 -Drops Two Cannons, while leaving the Grandir Stationary- Niche it fills: Crowd Control and Fire Support. War Horse Description: A Horse wearing talon steal plate armour like in medieval times, which can be riden by one soldier. Weapon(s): None, one garrisoned infantry Secondary: disembark infantryman Niche it fills: gives the Order’s infantry more of a purpose. Squads of infantry mounted on War Horses can act as fast (about Riptide acv speed) recon/ harassment units and allows the Talon infantry to play some part in the later game which would otherwise be unused. Units “garrisoned” cannot use cover but are tougher and un-crushable. Sort of thought it fits inwith the talon theme. Also, to make it easier to code, say only Talon infantry are trained to ride them (explaining the higher cost of them) Herphapel Transport Airship Description: The Herphapel is a large airship layered with Talon Steel, making it extremely durable. It has room for 18 men PLUS a second room for another 4 vehicles. After deployment, it could provide light suppport with its single thermobaric cannon and two light machine guns. In emergencies, the Herphaphel can drop its cargo bays, sometimes squishing tanks, full of damaged (but alive) men and tanks. Primary: The Herphaphel's Leonardo L-37 thermobaric cannon can pummel tanks, while the two Maxim machineguns, straight from World War I,can temporarily scare off men and aircraft. Secondary: An advanced clockwork machine can drop the cargo bays of the Herphapel on to the ground, crushing almost anything unlucky tank or soldier beneath it. Though the troops and tanks inside are slightly damaged in the process, it could be worth it. After the drop, the Herphapel can no longer carry any units. Niche: Aerial Transport (Hercules + Phantom + Pelican = Herphapel) WRONG! Anti-Aitcraft Infantry Description: Armed with a shoulder mounted recoiless rifle, modest armor and decent speed; a dedicated mobile anti-air unit for the Talon. Primary: Recoiless rifle. Only targets aircraft, but does good damage with a fairly good rate of fire and at a long range. Secondary: Firestorm Cartidges. Very big area of effect, but limited damage. Niche: Dedicated anti-aircraft. Much more mobile than footman, allowing them to be used in combined forces without having to set them up. they already have anti-aircraft infantry Moses Transport An old WW1 naval transport fitted with talon steel. Can carry 10 infantry AND 4 vehicles (unless uncodeable) in two separate holding bays. Primary: none Secondary: unload (must be near shore to use) Niche: One of only ways to transport Talon units across water. Non amphibious naval transport does not exist (other than orca lander) Actually, no, the Crawler is a transport. Every other naval transport has been rejected for this reason. Cleric Collector (the order MBT got a rename i heard?) (otherwise this needs another name (obviously)) description: the order's collector vechile, a heavily armored vechiles with speeds rivalling crusader crawlers (not so fast). prim: the collector can collect ore like normally and fend of enemies with a light grenadelauncher wich launches tar at the enemies, making them more suspectible to flame weapons and plastering them to the ground. sec: the collector covers up it's cargo bay with a giant shield, and deploys a heavy grenadelauncher to safely make the journey to a new place alongside the crawler. the grenades fired by this launcher create fiery rings of fire around the target, wich do near to no damage on the target, unless he drives through them of course. niche: collector. The Talon collector is an automated clockwork thing. They've already decided this. Wrath Mortar Track Secondary Description: The Wrath can drop a brightly burning flare, which reveals the fog of war in an area for a short time before burning out. This flare stays on the ground like a protocol's flare, however, so your opponent can know if you are watching. Niche: Secondary ability. Helps improve the Talon's flexibility (lets you watch escape routes, possible ambush sites etc) It already has a secondary Crusader Crawler Third Upgrades Based on the maybe suggestion of the same nature. At the final upgrading point, the crusader crawler can pick one of three upgrades. Crusade: Increases offensive and defensive output of the crawler - great if you rely on the crawler for your firepower Oil Purification - Increases money gained from ore, and gives the crusader a small fire defensive barrier, and turrets gain a range boost. - useful if you are not going to use the crawler, it allows you to minimize the amount of units spent defending the crawler, while allowing to get more units quicker Grand Unification - The crawler boosts all friendly vehicles with a defensive and offensive boost, and heals units around it over time. - if you are sending all your units at once at the enemy, this is the upgrade for you. They’re already doing something like this Hermetic Sealing Description: A T-3 or T-4 Purchasable upgrade: Allows Some Talon Units (i.e. the Cataphract, The Dragoon, And the Ribault) to walk on the seabed without killing the crew. Possibly adds amphibious pontoon capability to most standard (i.e. non-walker) units. Niche it fills: Provides more amphibious transport options for the Talon. shotgunners (bad name, can be changed readily) Description: If stolen tech is allowed, then this might work, if not, deny it Weapon(s): steam powered, coal dust filled shotgun Secondary: long range burst Niche it fills: tier 3 heavy infantry. After reviewing captured peacekeeper's shotguns, the order realised the inportance of a non-flame based close range weapon. After a few tries, the Mk2 steam powered shotgun was ready. Instead of a solid slug, the bullets are filled with explosive coal dust, that do large anti-infantry damage and can hurt light vehicles. Its secondary launches a shot like a grenade. No, Stolen Tech isn’t, and this unit is all-around bad anyways Heavy Carrier Aerial Vehicle Carrier Niche:T-2 Vehicle(/inf. with Charger)transport over all terrain. Uses a lightweight box, made of aluminum, a rarely-used metal for the Talon, and three massive hydrogen Gasbags, to carry up to four vehicles,land OR sea (including the Charger.) Secondary causes it to land, and disembark cargo on suitable terrain. I'm not sure what to name it. This has been denied many, many times "Carryall Lifter" Tier 2, Niche:Transport Vehicle A lightweight metal frame, attached to a blimp, equipped with four aeroscrews for propulsion, and 2 machine guns. Secondary: causes it to attach to any vehicle. While attached, it flies at ground level, but carries most land units across water, and most seacraft across land. Secondary when attached is to detach, allowing it to fly, and dropping the unit. Could work on enemy vehicles as well (drop an Akula on land, hehe!) No-Goes: Apocs, Cataphracts (too Heavy,) Heavy ships like the Apostle, Infantry (can carry a fully loaded Charger, though,)And Calliopes (also way too big.)(subject to Admin. change, of course.) And once more Seeker Flight Suggestion Description: Suggestion for "seeker" crawler upgrade. Flight is accomplished through the use of some type of high power jets. (personal suggestion: "ambiaric jets", uses crawler's ambiaric force generator to power a Talon equivalent of an "Electric Rocket". It's more efficient and more powerful than standard balistic jets,I think. Anti-infantry weapons could gain anti-aircraft capability.) Manna Transport Description: Gargantua vehicle transport with giant wheels able to crush smaller units (similar to thishttp://img340.imageshack.us/img340/8871/adrastea2.jpg but more clockwork looking) can cross water (it moves the wheels to make them work as flotation devices http://img40.imageshack.us/img40/4818/adrastea3.jpg) Weapon(s): none, crushing only, but will get more and more weapons as it goes up in veterancy Secondary: dissembark Niche it fills: amphibious vehicle transport Behemoth Transport Description: Large, well armored unit, steam powered transports designed to carry a squad of infantry through heavy enemy fire. Rolling treads with a long rectangular body(similar to a WWI tank) gives good crushing ability, but has trouble turning rapidly. Thick armor allows it take damage from anything it can't crush until support arrives. Amphibious, but is slow on land and water. Piloted by fanatics, upon being destroyed the steam boiler explodes with great force sending shrapnel and super heated water every where, damaging all nearby. Vetrancy increases speed and explosive force upon death. Slow but powerful, and dangerous upon death, so it fits in well with other Talon units. Not fast, but makes sure the infantry reach the target, and if they can't, ensures they go out with a bang taking as many heretics as they can with them. Weapons: multiple vickers machine guns provide anti-air cover(may or may not target ground units, your choice). crushes smaller units. only other defense is thick armor.Infantry firing ports are up to you. Secondary: Infantry dissembark Niche it fills: Well armored amphibious transport for infantry, and adds some anti-air. T-3 Anti-vehicle Inf. (I don't know what to name it.)An infantry unit equipped with an archaic diving-bell system. Normally, the walk slowly, and when on water, they walk on the sea-floor. On water, they surface, to fire a sodium-tipped crossbow bolt at seacraft, doing massive damage. Switches to an HE bolt when not in the water.Secondary:(Portable Balloon) Uses a chemical reactant in a special pump, to fill a small balloon with hydrogen, converting the unit into a slow-firing anti-air unit, with the HE crossbow bolts.Secondary switches back. Niche:T-3 Anti-vehicle, limited anti-air capabilities, aquatic ambush inf. Universal talon heroic upgrade Description: Upon reaching heroic veterancy all talon surface units gain the ability to taverse land and sea with equal ease, though they cannot fire or use their secondaries outside their native element Niche it fills: allows talon players to traverse land and sea with their most powerful elements without having to resort to recycling those units in the crawler. No name Description: A well armoured helicopter capable of destroying aircraft quite well, just throw it into the fray and let the machine guns do the work.. Can carry 3 soldiers inside. Weapon(s): Machine Guns x3 (only able to attack aircraft due to their placement above the rotors, but capable of targeting all around it) Secondary: Disembark Passengers Niche it fills: Transport, dedicated aircraft killer/ anti-dogfighter Denied, doesn’t mesh with the new dogfighting mechanics Covenant Support Airship Description: A gigantic airship used by the Order to help transport units over bodies of water and to support battlefield operations. Capable of carrying 8 infantry or 2 vehicles, and well armoured, it is however extremely slow (it IS a blimp) and completely unarmed. However, hovering over the battlefield it can convey battlefield information to units below it. Weapon(s): Unarmed, but capable of giving a slight attack bonus to units underneath it Secondary: Disembark Passengers Niche it fills: Transport, support air unit. Talon does not have great transport options over water, and support ability helps to compensate for Talon's sometimes lackluster damage and the Covenant's slow speed. Denied, people would stop moving their Crawler Stampeder Gear Tank Description: The Stampeder is a strange-looking tank, built around two gigantic gears put together that act as wheels for movement. It's armed with two steam cannons - one on either side of the gears - that are rather similar to the ones mounted on the Cataphract, only on a smaller scale. Stampeders will come with the Gear Bombardment protocol - one or more of the gears launched by the protocol will turn out to be Stampeders that you can use to further increase the carnage dealt by the protocol. Weapon(s): Steam Cannons x2 Secondary: Stampede. Retracts the steam cannons and rolls towards a target. Anything in the way, beware. Especially if it happens to be something smaller than the Stampeder. Niche it fills: Protocol unit - lets Gear Bombardment do its job better. =) Perhaps they could only appear at higher levels of the protocol or something? No ____ Grenadier Description: T2 infantry, Armed with a grenade launcher (duh!), this lightly armoured slow unit is effective against light vehicles and aircraft at almost all ranges (barring point blanc). Primary armament: grenade launcher, indirectly fires at medium to long range, directly fires at short, short minimum range. Splash damage. Ineffective against heavy armour and infantry. Good vs aircraft and light & medium vehicles. Secondary: Instant effect, Adds a burst of shrapnel to it's next shot, dealing good damage vs infantry and aircraft at very short range. Useless vs everything else. Niche: T2 range anti armour and aircraft. Why does it shoot aircraft? Veterancy Upgrades From 1. to final Level: Cleanser: 1. Heals himself 2.Healing Aura for Infantry 3. Templar-Armor (without Jumpjets) 4.Combat Aura (improves Infantry) ArcAngel Interceptor: 1. Rear Gunner 2.One Amber-Congrive Rocket against vehicles (EMP) 3. Turbo-Engine (moar speed) 4.FLAK Cannon (from a soviet Bullfrog, NOT replacing its quad Vickers) Ark Royal Carrier: 1.Plus 3 Anti Air Drones 2.Anti-Sub Drones 3.One Support Gyrocopter 4. Protection through a amber-generator They don’t really want to deal with these Deployment of Limited Vehicles The Talon's largest vehicles (the Apostle, the Cataphract, Lucifers, Calliopes, Ark Royals, and Culverins) are too large to store inside the Crawler, and it is unlikely they are disassembled after every battle, only to be reassembled when they are needed. So here's the suggestion: Let the limited vehicles be dropped off next to the crawler by a large air transport. This is more for lore and aesthetics in-game, but would be nice to see. I'm guessing that air units will already descend from above the map when produced (at least the large ones will, like C&C4), so why not have the transports for these units do the same? They actually know how they're going to solve this Draco Rocket Interceptor Arnament: Nose mounted flamethrower Secondary: Afterburners (cannot be used with an empty tank) Niche: Rapid Light Aircraft Interceptor Description: The Draco is a small and stubby aircraft with three rocket nozzles at the rear. The rockets enable the Draco to keep pace with modern fighters. Additionally, well placed thrusters enable the aircraft to be more manuverable than its conventional counterpart. However, all this speed and manuverability comes at a price. The Draco has a limited fuel supply and can only stay up for a certain amount of time before it flies back to refuel.The Draco is armed with a nose mounted flamethrower which sprays fire at enemy aircraft. However, the flamethrower is linked to the same fuel tank as the thrusters, hence using its weapon will increase the depletion rate of fuel of the aircraft. The secondary ability causes the Draco to engage its afterburners, this speeds up the Draco further and enables it to keep pace with most RTB fighters. However, this also increases the fuel consumption of the aircraft. As a result, this aircraft should be used in support of the Archangel to swat off fast air that the Archangel has trouble dealing with. However, due to its limited fuel payload, it is unlikely to be effective against heavier aircraft. Dumb, dumb, dumb. Arrow Turret (WIP) Arnament: Rapid Fire Arrow machine gun Secondary: Pack up / Un-pack Niche: Early game long ranged Anti Infantry Description: Basicly a steampunk and horse drawn version of this: http://dsc.discovery.com/fansites/mythbusters/photogalleries/season-7-part3/pictures-07.html Denied, not really fitting Ambiaric Wagon Description: The Singularity Truck is a support unit whose ability is to create a Magnetic Singularity around it when deployed. It's usefull to stop an ennemy army running your base. It instantly kill infantry and disable ALLIES an ENNEMIES vehicules in range. It's very important because it can not be used to lead an assault. Another flaw is it draw ennemy tanks and vehicules. He need allied air or artillery support and he fear the ennemie's, because he's weaponless against them. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Ambiaric Array http://www.moddb.com/members/westonbirt/images/singularity-truckmagnetic-crawler. This is the same suggestion as a Soviet one! Heavy Lancer Description: The Heavy Lancer is one of the mightiest artillery ever built. This rocket launcher has a very long range. Weapon(s): Ground-Ground Missile ; the speed of his rockets increase with the distance (Like the Akula's Ability). Secondary: Change the targets : the Rockets become a powerfull AA artillery with a long range and a large vision. But his speed decrease. http://www.moddb.com/members/westonbirt/images/heavy-lancer. The Cataphract does this already Forgesmith/Forgemaster/Forgefather "Is that a gun? LUXARY! Is that a tank? SLOTH! Is that a helmet? VANITY!" -a rather hypocritical Forgefather Description: The Forge Father is a warrior who fights with his Talon Steel sword and repairs vehicles, and disables vehicles. Weapon(s): Talon Steel Sword, gets a nice buff when at divine, as he gets a blazing cloak to go with it. Secondary: Switches to a Bow and Talon Steel arrow, buffed with with fire, and given a clockwork-enhanced eye at heroic to improve his effectiveness. Niche it fills: Vehicle Support, but can only have 2 on the field at once. Denied, he doesn’t know what this does *I am really bad with making up unit names* Attack Boat Description: A mid/big sized naval war-ship, with a build limit of (6 or 3 whichever balances better) Weapons: Torpedoes, filled with crude oil that go below their target, leaking out oil on the way; which then ignites on the surface, creating a line of flames on the surface. The Torpedoes also puncture and fill ballast tanks on subs with oil, forcing them to surface; while also doing extra damage with flame weapons. Secondary: Deck mortar fires (around 6) torpedoes at the target area, smothering it in oil; then ignites it with a flare. Niche: Sub hunter, lighter naval artillery (still effective against buildings.) Denied, just drive a Consecrator on the water God's Hammer Mobile Siege Cannon Description: An engineer escorts this monstrosity around. The cannon is the target, destroy it, and you will also kill the engineer. The Cannon does have treads, making it more mobile. Primary Weapon: Stolen Grand Cannon loaded with incendiary rounds. Secondary: Switches to stolen seismic shells, that makes it harder for enemy units to move. Niché: Infantry manned artillery. Because of how expensive Grand Cannons are, no more than 10 on the battle field at a time. Denied, boring Tersect Strike Plane Description: one of the Talon's most modern units, this unit has less armor than other Talon units but is faster and packs the same punch. Built from WWII designs stolen from the Soviets and modified to eliminate the Cult. Primary Weapon: flame missiles. Good vs light vehicles, devastating vs infantry and structures; not so good vs anything with substantial armor. Secondary: RTB Niché: fast (er) attack aircraft. Behind the Scenes: Think firehawk crossed with RA1 MiG Denied, the Talon have too much anti-ground already Morning Star Desecrater Description: A heavily armoured massive aerial steam battle ship levitating in the air with a powerful propulsion or steam system with a massive beacon or cannon on its back and when secondary is activated, with complicated gearworks it unfold the cannon/beacon, points it to the air and remains stationary in the air where it can fire its massive cannon/beacon. Primary: Able to move in it's primary stage Secondary: The ship sets it's cannons/beacon up the air and directs all propulsions to keeping the battleship afloat and unleashes a massive stream of light with a massive radius on an area, it takes several seconds for the cannon/beacon to activate and a warning beacon/line is shown on the ground and fire delivering a constant stream of damage to vehicles and buildings while it instantly destroy infantries. Can be controlled around (like the soviet magnet) or if set to manually attack an enemy, it will stop the stream and reset it again. (Has a set radius around the desecrater in where the light can move. ) Niche: Supporting unit by weakening it's enemies slowly with the beam of light and using its versatility to its advantage and it'll be super cool. *damages any friendlies significantly lower in the beam. Denied, many units have this niche already Cherubim Combat Flyer Description: The Cherubim is an 8-winged pulse detonation-propelled aircraft that can transition between plane and helicopter modes. In both modes, the Cherubim is armed with a miniaturized version of the Altar of Light. Even though the weapon is smaller and the time taken to recharge is longer, the Cherubim still can do a reasonable amount of damage against aircraft as it cannot target ground units because of the vibrations of high-speed flight disrupting targeting. It begins to shine, however, when it transitions to its helicopter mode. Four of the wings fold onto the Altar's barrel, further amplifying its power and range by using lenses while the other four wings are transformed seamlessly into a coaxial rotor system that gives the Cherubim enough stability to fire the Altar at full strength at ground targets and the pulse-detonation engines retract into the airframe to power the Altar. Although it can't compare to the full-sized system, the Cherubim itself is a welcome sight on the battlefield for its ability to attack targets at long ranges without needing to get too close. Weapon(s): Miniaturized Altar of Light with a much slower firing rate. Increased range and damage in helicopter mode. Secondary: Transition helicopter/plane mode. Niche it fills: In plane mode, a fast interceptor capable of chasing down modern aircraft. In helicopter mode, a long-ranged tank hunter. Better used against single heavily-armoured targets like Apocalypse Tanks as the firepower would otherwise be wasted attacking cannon fodder units. Denied, not useful Delirium Genesis Sphere Description: Clockwork is one of the Talon's most advanced technologies, but also very wasteful. After battles, springs, cogs and gears would be littered from broken units, many of them unique to that unit, and hard to reuse. Melting them down was not a viable option; remelting Talon steel once set? You must be insane. This unit was designed to be made of leftover parts in a disposable weapon. Placing whichever leftover gears fitted together, welding Talon steel blades inside the mechanism, and attaching a key to wind the coil to maximum power, this unit made use of what was left. When deployed, the makeshift mechanism takes time to warm up. Once done, the blades burst out, and the sphere rolls wildly, slicing anything, friend or foe, in the way. As noone is stupid enough to go and rewind it, however, this unit will wind down and cease function. Primary: None, this unit must deploy to attack. Secondary: Deploy. This unit deploys, while the clockwork mechanisims inside warm up. After this, this unit is completely uncontrollable, moving wildly and attacking everyting. Niche: Anti-spamming, last resort, harassment, distraction (make your enemy run while your crawler sneaks off, etc) Denied, there’s no way this would look good "Trebuchet" Artillery Walker Support (TAWS) Description: The Talon have almost unparalleled artillery. However, this advantage alone is not enough to secure victory. The alchemists of the Talon attempted to remedy this with their own alchemical mixtures to ignite targets, but the low-tech cannons of the Talon could not produce a spark large enough to ignite these mixtures. However, in an act of divine inspiration, a solution was found... A large, unsubtle clockwork walker, this machine must deploy to fire its payload at the enemy. However, the projectile does not ignite, and has insufficient mass to cause damage to the enemy. However, it fills the area around its landing zone with a quickly dispersing fuel mix, similar to a fuel air bomb. If your artillery fire into this cloud, or the enemy is stupid enough to fire while in it... Let's just say the Soviets claim to have seen the effects from space. Primary: Can only attack when deployed. Attack does no damage, but fills the area with a coal dust/alchemical mixture. Firing while this cloud is here is... unwise. Secondary: Deploy to fire Niche: Support, maximising of artillery, area denial/pacification Denied, boring Thermobaric Turret Description: a huge barrel atatched to a rotating base. T3 base defense. Primary: thermobaric cannon (medium range, splashes in a line) Secondary: pack up Niche: anti-surface spam killer BTS: this is kinda the sonic cannon from TW & KW Denied, also boring Crawler Champion Description: A warrior who is the exemplar of what a Crusader ought to be, Crawler Champions are the champions of their Crusader Crawler, often even putting Templars in a state of awe. Rare, but very dangerous, they are armed with a very dangerous Claymore, and an equally dangerous hammer capable of causing earthquakes. (Actually a hammer with a mini seismic tech) Weapon(s): Seismic Hammer Secondary: Switches to Flame-Claymore and Automatic Crossbow. Niche it fills: Very elite units, not as good as Maria, but are dangerous. Often seen in groups of three. But sometimes less. Denied, another boring thing genesic cannon sample: a movable melter with a seige function. prim: drags small vachiles in with harpoon and melts them for ammo sec; uses the ammo too shoot molten metal at the target, depletes ammo in 1 blow but deliveres a big punch. it can fire at spotted targets (it deploys an apostle-like gun to do this) niche: late game seige and small vechilles destroyer. Denied, they tried it and it didn’t work (Insert Order name here) Tank Destroyer Arnament: Thermal Lance (Think of it as a beam of heat/Laser except with heat instead of light) Secondary: Overcharge (Full deployment of all three lances for about 3 to 4 seconds before completely shutting down for about 15 seconds after that) Niche: Tank Destroyer (There is basically nothing stopping Superheavies like apocalypses and King onis from just owning the Talon army as they cannot dish out enough damage to them before the Apoc crushes and grinds you vehicles down. Description: Basically the Zeus Tank Destroyer but placed in an OotT context. In case u forgot what that was... This unit has a rotary three pronged fork (No not a table fork, think of it as a spear with three prongs) that opens up to attack. The lances take 2 seconds to lock on and then 3 to 4 seconds for each additional lance to lock on. This unit is as fast as an MBT and is easily the least armored tank in the OotT. It can fire on the move but has no turret, although its lances can fire 30 degrees to either side. It can turn on the spot. Denied, yet again boring The Sky Grazer Description: A Antiquated Triplane with a Large Talon Steel Blade that springs down to cleave the evils on the earth. TO avoid Flying Devils, It uses a Airborne Floating Bomb to shower a large area with Fire. This Floating Firebomb only hits air units, with more damage to bunched up units. Weapon(s): Large Anti Ground Sword (Strong Vs. Light and Medium Vehicles in a line.) Secondary: Floating Fire Bomb (Damage to large group of Aircraft.) Niche it fills: Anti Spam, and really cool looking. The Lord's Light VERSION 2.0 Description: a heavy six legged walker armed with twin Thermobaric cannons in the front and a smaller one in the rear to discourage rear attacks. Armament: two Thermobaric cannons in the front, one in the rear. large feet for squashing stuff Secondary: The Breath of God (unleashes a powerful firestorm with some tar mixed in so the flames stay in the area and burn for a long time) Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Vague fire sample: a big tank the size of an apocalypse, with the same (or slower) speed but lots of health. prim: it completly saturates an area with a secret fuel mixture, the saturation takes a long time, but after it's finished it shoots it's flamethrower to alight a firestorm wich only lasts for a fraction of a second, but is so devestating it can disintregate structures, tanks and infantry alike with a large AoE. (does not hurt flying units) sec: it sprays the fuel in the air to create clouds, wich it sets alight to create a firestorm in the sky (does not hurt ground units) the flames of this vechile are black (thanks to a upheaping of molten cult material/paint in the flamethrower) niche; assasination target lore suggestion: something like the lucifer, some kind of last option wich is so evil a holy commander has to keep the crew from becoming demons Arrow Storm (unsure of a good name) Description: A light artillery unit. houses a considerable amount of arrows that explode on impact. After firing, it needs a long time to reload, but it reloads faster in the presence of the Sanctuary Clockwork Cart. No talon Steel or clockwork but the weapon is relatively simple to make so it doesn't need any of it. Armament: LOTS of arrows that it fires all at once and explode on impact. Reload takes 20 seconds so be sure your volleys count! Secondary: Heavy explosives (enhances the power of the arrows but reduces distance and increases reload time due to increased volatility) Niche it fills: light, cheap artillery. on par with the Myeche MML Track except with a longer reload time. Swordmaster - Commander ''"THEY SHALL PERISH BEFORE OUR LORD ALMIGHTY!" - Swordmaster - Commander Tiberius'' Description: Commanders of the Crusader Crawlers are extremely vicious warriors. They are equipped in 2 inch Talon Steel, and in the front with a ambiarically-heated broadsword, similar to Maria's but more generic. Normally equipped with a ceremonial hand-flamethrower. Weapon(s): Ambiarically-heated broadsword, hand-flamer Secondary: FOR OUR LORD: All troops nearby get a HUGE buff in offence and defence, as long as the Swordmaster - Commander is using the ability. He cannot use his flamer, so he better get ready for some blood and guts. Niche it fills: Assasination target. He's Unique because he's an infantry, not a tank/air-unit. Assasination mode targets cannot be infantry. Tank Of Champions "Now, I know how those capitalist pigs feel!" Conscript Description: The Order dislikes scavenging, but during World War 2, they noticed a Tank, that would serve well if given a bit of Talon Steel (like just 1 inch is needed). Now, ALL armies face the wrath of near invincible Mammoth Tanks, but its in rare battles. It is furthered by disturbing evidence, they are ready to produce more of these monsters, as they supposedly have blueprints for the Mammoth. Weapon(s): Twin Cannons, Twin Missile Launchers Secondary: Taunt Laser-show: Using more Allied spectrum technology, using enough heat to annoy enemy troops, the Tank of Champions draws off fire from weaker targets. Niche it fills: Assassination Target. Besides, doesn't GDI have Mammoth Tanks SOMEWHERE? Even in Tiberium Sun, they get access to some Mammoth Tanks, and since the Order is GDI in essence... I chose the Taunt Laser show to reference Tiberium Twilight, but not exactly be a taunt laser. Also, its not as tough in armour as the Crawler. But, the fire power is better (if by slightly) than the Cong Mammoth Tank. This is a fine example of how NOT to follow suggestion rules Mobile Crusade fortress (MCF, couldn't find anything beginning with V...) sample: a medieval (steampunk) fortress that is able to pack up into a giant bipedal steam-powered clockwork mecha. (inspiration: super princess peach castle of FURY! (mario&luigi bowsers inside story)) prim: mecha mode, features melee attacks and a flamethrower, can wade through water sec: deploy, deploys into a fortress with 4 steam-cannons and an AA steam-missile rack, it cannot be garrisoned. (this mode is inspired by pagoda) Niche: assasination target The Talons do not use transformers, and the Crawler is a moving fortress already. Denied. Peter Mobile Command Vehicle This hulking, 1500 pound command vehicle was based on German blueprints during the interwar period of a vehicle that could rip apart anything it came across. THOSE blueprints were based of a drawing created by Adolf Hitler, the leader of the NSDAP, before WWII. Hitler never had the chance to submit this to the German military before his mysterious disappearance, but during a government-mandated search of his house, they were discovered. The machine is armed with an 800 mm cannon, 3 172mm cannons, and 8 anti-air and anti-infantry flak cannons. After learning of it, the Talon expressed great interest in finding it, and stole it's blueprints, along with the already-assembled "Dora" 800mm cannon. The order then decided to turn it into a mobile command vehicle because of it's size. Just like in the real life, effective against everything, EXTREMELY slow, huge, and cannot cross bridges. Must deploy (using it's secondary) before firing main cannon, which acts as an artillery piece. Niche it fills: assassination mode target. Denied for: did not use format, lore is up for later, In-game usage is unnecessarily limited. Falcon Aerial Strike Plane Arnament: Dual Nose Mounted flame throwers Secondary: Afterburners (not RTB) Niche: Fast AA interceptor, right now the Order's airforce is pretty easy to counter with fast air as most of their aircraft cant hit fast air. Limit: 3 Description: Relatively fast fighter, it is able to match the apollo in speed. It has a shorter range than other aircraft but devastates them with two flamethrowers, even Kirovs cannot survive its blaze for long. Secondary temporarily speeds it up, allowing it to catch planes that are attempting to escape with RTB. Denied, this is the dragoon. The disc is interesting though. Pentecost Biplane A WWI biplane, reinforced w/Talon steel and armed with anti-infantry/garrison firebombs. Slightly faster than a twinblade. Secondary: Preach-Turns(infantry)units to your side. Niche: Anti-infantry Denied, we already have it. Seige defender sample: an automated heavy vechile that can deploy into a small fortress. it is limited by 4 units allowed prim: no weapon sec: the thing deploys, undeploying a giant steamcannon with a range that surpasses that of standard artillrery, it also has 1 AA steammissile-pod. (can pack up again) niche: when a crawler wants to set up shop somewhere, send these things to it to secure the area, they can also be used to defend the crawler. they are not effective against infantry and buildings, and lack the heavy AA needed to deal with bombers inspired by; the GDI rig, but i crossed it with the RA 2 grand cannon The Crawler can defend itself Demon Stalker "You DARE speak to me?" ''-Demon Stalker Constantine'' Description: An evil seeming unit, actually there for a more noble purpose: hunting heretics. Using some sort of heat blade, he cuts down vehicles, and when he makes a slice, it releases a firey beam to hit vehicles behind the intended target, like a railgun! Weapon(s): 2x "Stalker" Talon Steel Heat Hand-Scythes. Secondary: Immolation: The Stalker covers himself with flames, unable to attack, but burns units around him. Makes him immune to Cryo Weapons, obviously. Melts frozen units, infantry or tank, safely, due to just radiating the flame. Oddly, makes the Talon Steel Armor MORE resilient, as it partially melts projectiles Niche it fills: Anti Group of Tanks. They aren't base razers or infantry murderers, but they waste groups of tanks in seconds. Their secondary makes them a little tougher to destroy, at the cost of range attack. "It will be done, mortal." ''-Demon Stalker Paul'' Inspiration: What does the cutting through several units at once remind you of, and what does Immolation and the name remind you of? Rejected, this is an import from Warcraft 3. The Phoenix Description: A very large flying machine that is larger then the crawler and armed with lots of flame throwers, Thermobaric Weapons, and a White Phosphorus weapon. Originally designed for large scale warfare against the Cult, this unit was mothballed because of its sheer complexity and construction costs. Kind of like the Lazarus but more so. Also has similar need to destroy it twice. Armament: dozens of flamethrowers and thermobaric cannons designed to scorch EVERYTHING below it in hellfire. Secondary: White Phosphorus (creates a massive firestorm in the targeted area capable of melting almost anything. Long cooldown time) Niche it fills: Assassination Mode target Battle Locomotive This is different than PsychoticLoner's suggestion "Faith makes good armor. ERA makes it better." I can't believe this hasn't been suggested as the Talon Commander unit yet! What better way to represent a steampunk faction than a steam locomotive? Description: This is a classic Talon lore unit, now made usable for Assassination mode. Large Talon-Steel ERA plated steam locomotive, armed with defensive weaponry, able to dock with the crawler. Traditional rail-wheels replaced with Talon Steel versions to allow off-(rail)road movement. Weapons: Defensive bolt-throwers, flamethrowers. Passively increases rate of veterancy gain in radius around it. Secondary: Dock with crawler. Deactivates weapons, repairs Battle Locomotive over time, reduces construction time of units in the crawler by a small amount. Special info: Wide turning radius (inline wheels make for a poor rate of turn), slow acceleration and deceleration, but decent top speed. Side armor is stronger than normal side armor, but rear is just as vulnerable as normal. Not intended as a direct combat unit. Crawler Mark II Description: a larger crawler. armed with the tech and weapons the normal one has at the start. able to crush nearly anything, this crawler is used for ferrying important figures in the order from point A to B. Niche it fills: Assassination mode target Secondary: unpack Armament: all the weapons a crawler usually has times two. addendum: This would replace your crawler for assassination mode, but it can do all that stuff anyway so it's not that big a loss. plus the crawler is the most important thing for the Order so it makes sense that an upgraded version of it would be sent out. Hellion Weapons Trooper "BURN THE HERETIC! KILL THE MUTANT! CLEANSE THE UNCLEAN!"-Unknown Hellion Weapons Trooper Description: A heavy weapon unit armed with the listed weapons, and rather heavy armor. Heavy enough to survive some rather nasty attacks, but too heavy to move fast. But, he can support Templars rather nicely in Base Siege, or defend the Crawler as well. Weapon(s): Heavy Slasher (A heavy machine gun version of the Footman's crossbow), wastes infantry, Vehicles and Structures, not so. Secondary: switch to the Meltergun, a short ranged heat ray that melts vehicles in seconds, but anything heavier than an Hammer Tank lasts longer. Longer, depending on the Armour, like an Apocalypse Tank would last for 5 minutes. It's a wave that damages targets in its path, it's somewhat effective on infantry, if only they don't get knocked rather far back! Somehow, slays Tesla Troopers in one shot... in a rather shocking explosion. Structures, oddly are not affected. Niche it fills: Heavy Anti-Infantry/Heavy Anti-Vehicle, at long ranges. Very expensive, however, perhaps $1750 per Hellion? Denied, they’re tired of WH40K references Cuirassier battle walker Description: A new type of talon walker, that will be replacing the cleric tank in the future. In game though it's just a campaign unit that could appear in certain scenarios. Weapon(s): 90mm cannon Secondary: Purgatus shot (targeted on small area, no damage but affected enemy units suffer a damage debuff) Niche it fills: MBT replacement somewhere in campaign. Inspiration: the Titan walker from C&C tiberium saga. Denied, the Titan has been suggested many times before' High Executioner http://www.moddb.com/members/j0shh/images/talon-high-executioner Role: Medium combat unit, support vehicle/meat-shield and Commander unit Weapons: 2x light cannons,(lead-filled shells for splash damage), high-volume flamethrower, light machinegun for AA/AI Secondary: Deactivate weapons and boost the promotion rate for all nearby Talon vehicles. Cannot be promoted or constructed, only available in Assassination gametype. ''What is this? Banneret Description: Nostalgia got the better of some demented craftsmen, who made clockwork horses that never tire and never need feeding. The horse is much larger than a normal horse, making it more of a vehicle than anything else. Mostly used by commanders who want to be seen. Weapon(s): A special "carbine" version of the Leonardo thermobaric cannon, so rare only valued members of the Order can even handle it. Secondary: Switches to a Talon Steel lance, which at full tilt instantly kills infantry and does appreciable damage to vehicles, too. A complex and mechanical stirrup prevents the rider from flying backwards when hitting a hard target. Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Denied, lacks visual “oomph” clockwork crusader sample: a clockwork man with an Net and a AA steam cannon weapon: net against infantry, holds them and allows other units to finish them. sec= switch to steamcannon (only effective against choppers role: support inspiration: CABAL reaper Denied, these are the automatons Crusade commander niche; assassination mode target sample: the true crusade followers fight like the chosen one! functions like lady maria, only then wit a flame grenade secondary. Denied, infantry would be too vulnerable Steam Racer Description: A unit as fast as a Multigunner normally that can use its special Thermobaric Rocket boost to move faster than an Auto-Go for a short period of time, during which it can ram with its thick frontal armor, instantly destroying light vehicles hit and damaging others. (It keeps going through light vehicles with its ram- it could potentially take out five Bullfrogs in one go.) It was made to prove that the Talon's advanced steam engines are not inferior to other more modern ones. (Once snuck onto a Japanese race course and beat the head Auto-Go pilot in a race.) Weapon(s): Ramming plate. Secondary: Rocket boost. (Massive temporary speed increase.) Niche it fills: Scout/ Raider. Nothing moves faster than an Auto-Go! Exorcist Description: Infantry, armed with duel flintlock pistols and can detect stealth/concealed units. Weapon(s): flintlock pistols Secondary: Righteous fury, inspires near by units and increase their firing rate and adds health regeneration for limited time. Niche it fills: Infantry support, detector Looks cool, but denied Galleon Extremely heavily armored, this ship can transport either 15 infantry or 7 tanks. Armed with two long nines on the bow and stern, it can fend off light surface threats. Its speed is decent, and clockwork tracks allow it to go on land(where it is pathetically slow). Denied, the Crawler fills this niche, oddly enough Ornithopter Da Vinci-inspired flying infantry. Slower than most flying infantry, but more heavily armored. Uses duel automatic crossbows to attack infantry and aircraft. Secondary fires a thermobaric jet that temporarily boosts his speed and damages anyone on his tail. Denied, this is the Rocket Angel Trebuchet Unlike its ancient counterpart, this trebuchet is made out of forged Talon metal, allowing it to be durable and resiliant to accidental blazes set by fellow Order members. This is a cheaper alternative to the Steam Artilery (everyfaction except China seems to have a heavy artilery and a light artilery), and it has a limit of 12 to 24 per Talon, so hammer away! Normal fire hurls a large weight at the target, doing heavy damage to tanks and buildings and ships and instantly killing infantry, but the shell takes quite a long time to reach its target. Secondary fire switches to a thermobaric shell that explodes in a field of napalm, very effective against ships and infantry and can even hit slow moving aircraft(airburst but since its non homing and takes time to reach its target anything that is a chopper VX or faster can out run it) but much weaker against tanks and buildings, able to clear buildings(bascially gets the Talon going again if they ever get bogged down by attrition warfare). However, its sheer sizes allows it to squash just about everything, even the occasional apocalypse tank that decides to magnetic harpoon the Trebuchet. Basically Pros: Longer range than steam artilery, rather heavy damage, can be used in desperation against infantry spams from China and Russia. A LOT more resilient than its counterparts, *cough V4 cough* Cons: Slow, its a trebuchet on wheels with a steam engine..., not hard to kill. About same health and armor as hammer. Large 'dead zone'. Uber vunerable to close up infantry and tanks. :Probably not, doesn't fit talons playing style, already have wrath mortar B Russia Deprogrammer Men dedicated to freeing men's souls from the crushing grip of the Cult (or whoever the Talon happens to be fighting). They use a combination of of hypnosis and knowledge of the "victim's" personal life to slowly convert an enemy infantry unit to the player's control (gameplay wise, a orange glow surrounds the affected unit and a bar slowly fills above it's head). If the Deprogrammer stops/is interrupted, the bar starts to drain at the same rate it filled up (or whatever's balanced). Secondary sets down a one-shot clockwork hypnosis mine that can (with it's secondary) cause the same effect that a penance tower can, just in a smaller radius and not lasting as long. Battle Locomotive A slow moving and heavily armored vehicle, the Battle Locomotive is built early and meant to last the whole game, as this is a unit very much depending on veterency. Weak at first, with only an engine with an auto-crossbow, the Battle Locomotive is designed to defend the Crawler (or fight anything that a clever commander can bring it to) and gain veterency. For each level, the Locomotive gains a trailer. The trailer itself is quite small, to prevent the unit from being too large, about the size of a man. Each trailer adds a turret; a flamer, then a rocket turret, then a cannon. At divine, the Battle Locomotive is strong enough to make a slow but sure hammer against the enemy base. The slow speed makes it vulnerable to quick attack, but once at the target it's a versatile, hard hitting behemoth. Chivalry Anti-Air Track T3 Heavy anti-air track. Armed with heavy steam cannons that fire thermobaric shells at aircraft. These shells are inaccurate and take a half-second to ignite, but are powerful enough to be very effective against heavy air craft. Secondary switches to anti-air machine guns that fire superheated bullets, strong against fast-moving aircraft. Should be limited, maybe somewhere between 5 and 7? They like the Order not having good AA Devout Aerial Platform (Old Name, New Unit) The Devout is a smallish carrier platform suspended by a helicopter rotor. It is supposed to be tier 2, and very heavily armoured. When it starts off the Devout only has 1 small short-ranged clockwork drones with light machine guns on a single small rotor and 1 med drone (Made to heal infantry). The attack drone does medium-light damage to infantry and are made to deter enemy anti-air fighters. For each veterancy level it obtains, the Devout gains another attack drone and another med drone. Instead of gaining more drones upon Divine veterancy, the Devout gets an upgrade allowing it to heal all units, and the attack drones get super-heated knife-like projections (Melee weapon to soft-counter everything). The Devout's secondary is to land on both land and water. This allows the Devout to increase the range of all of its drones, but makes the Devout stationary on land, and very slow on water. NOTE: I designed this with the thought of healer first and attacker second. The attack drones are NOT supposed to be the main feature of the unit. At best, the drones are supposed to kill infantry and annoy fighters. Instead of being a fighter, it's supposed to be a defensive fortress, with drones to heal other units (Namely infantry to begin with). However, it requires to do its share of killing before becoming very useful, which is a shortcoming on its part, and an investment on the part of the user. Turret Relocator Relatively slow, amphibious vehicle used to pack up, move and unpack the Order's mobile turrets. primary packs up targeted order turret, secondary unpacks carried turret on specified location. (possibly repairs turrets and/or buildings in a certain range.) Wyvern A medium tank with a very odd weapons system: a fan-shaped array of steam-powered cannons. These fire in sequence from one side to the other. This would have the effect of making the rearming time relatively long. Secondary ability cuts rearm time short, but fires all barrels at a shorter range, proportional to its charge status. Shells have high fragmentation to counter large infantry attacks. Exodus Transport Heavy T3 naval transport ship. Has 6 grappling claws, each of which can grab a vehicle (when fired at the vehicle) at a sizably range, reel the vehicle in, and hold it in place against the side of the vessel. Secondary launches all vehicles off the ship a small distance (just enough to get them onto land). Rational for this unit, based on game mechanics, is discussed in the talk page. Drake (Possible name) A dragon (or dragon-like) T3 unit with a build limit of 1. Is non-amphibious,strong against infantry, vehicles, and has AA. Secondary makes it go into its flying "mode", where gains increased speed, (can travel over water as well, no-brainer), increased damage against infantry and buildings, and gains a range bonus, at the price of having no AA attack, reduced armor, and slightly reduced damage against vehicles. Secondary again makes it do a dive-bomb at a location, stunning enemy units as well as the Drake, but it also does heavy damage to buildings. Also detects stealth. Goes along with the quality over quantity idea as well as using flames. Honestly, now that I have thought about it I think that this would not be as good of a unit as I thought, but hey if you guys accept it great, if not maybe it could be a stolen tech unit? Plz talk to me before judgment is passed-B.O.M Magdalene Rozière A armoured balloon with what is effectively a bunker suspended underneath. Capable of carrying (a number) of infantry who are able to fire out, its secondary is, of course, landing to allow them to disembark. While normally only capable of slow movement, if a large vehicle/crawler is ordered to 'load' into it (or by force-firing with the ballon, whichever works), the balloon attaches a grappling line to the vehicle, allowing the Magdalene to be towed to wherever it is needed, and provide close air support to The Order's mighty vehicles. Perhaps it could attach to enemy units also, slowing them down or something. Prophet Steam Copter A slow and heavy helicopter powered by steam, the Prophet is equipped with a massive steam-powered direct-fire medium-long-ranged cannon. The Prophet only has 2 shells for the heavy weapon, but it causes serious damage to whatever it eventually targets. When the shell is used, the copter must slowly return to an Airpad in order to restock on its shells. Its secondary divides the cannon into two independently targeting heavy machine guns, which provide inaccurate damage to infantry. I just wanted an excuse to add a steam copter. I was not sure if the other helicopters run on steam, but if not, this is my suggestion. Name may or may not be WIP. NOTE The reason its secondary isn't an RTB is to be allow it to operate as a support gunship. And to annoy the player to strategically use the copter itself. Greek Fire Top Secret Protocol (upgrade) used by the Talon to increase the power of many of their flame-based weapons, especially against sea-based units. http://paradox.infinityrealms.net/index.php?title=Unit_Suggestions:_Order&action=edit Fitting, but doesn't fit with the Talon's play style "titan" The Titan is a tank on legs. If you haven't already made a version of this for the order, that is. ''It's called the Ribault Dragoon A bipedal walker of sorts, the Dragoon speeds (Relative to the rest of the Talon's army) into battle on wheeled legs. In this form, the only damage it can do is running over infantry. With the secondary activated, the wheels retract, and the Dragoon reveals a set of heavy rocket pods on its back, which it launches diagonally into the air above (to the front of) them so that they can fall down and burst into enemy aircraft. Rockets can also be used as artillery for light flanking (Flanking as in it does as much damage as light rockets from IFVs do from behind tanks) damage to tanks, though it is not recommended, because they usually miss. I really want to add something with the name "Dragoon" to the Talon ranks, but I didn't think the Hussar deserved a name change. After looking around for little bit, I found the Talon didn't really have a Tier 1 anti-aircraft vehicle (Unless the Ribault was such, which then, that's my bad). The Dragoon is a combination of the Knightmare concept from Code Geass and the Final Fantasy Dragoon class, who jumps onto enemies with a lance pointed downwards, as well as the concept of infantry riding horses (Speeding into battle) from real Dragoons. Also, it's sorta meant to be a companion to the Missionary, though that might be pushing it. Bastion A base defense that is essentially a super-bunker, the Bastion can only garrison one unit, but that unit's range and RoF are increased much more than usual when garrisoned while inside the Bastion. In addition, the Bastion, as its name implies, is extremely well defended, and can last for quite a while. I felt very sad when the idea of the Bastion defensive vehicle wasn't reincarnated, and I felt that the Talon should have at least some superheavy defensive unit/structure to "compensate" (More defensive than the usual ULTRA-DEFENSE tank). More infantry can be garrisoned as wanted by the team, but I didn't want this thing to basically be an upgraded Soviet bunker. Module Armor This unit is a T3 unit that has a light flamethrower only good versus infantry. It is normally equipped with the Talon Steel,but it is only on the one side of the vehicle (ironically) so it is medium armored and has medium speed. It's worth is in its ability through,the secondary ability makes the vehicle stick on a friendly vehicle,giving it self repair capabilities,extra armor and a light flamethrower for anti-infantry job. It can only attach to Talon units and it cannot attach the Crawler. It is perfect for guarding harvesters. Siege Ram T2/3 (not sure) Melee anti-builiding. Enormous steam-powered battering ram, covered in a ridiculously thick armored shell (think the Battering Ram from Age of Empires 2, but made of metal). Very, very slow (more so than other Talon vehicles, even) and hard to maneuver, but can crush walls and shrug most enemy fire while it moves into position. When in position, it can slam it's huge metal battering ram into enemy building, easily crushing them. While in can smash enemy armor, even slow tanks can simply move away and shoot it. To defend itself against things that move faster than it (everything), it can garrison five infantry. Secondary evacuates all of these infantry simultaneously, allowing them to surprise enemies trying for a easy kill. Blood Russia: probably not, similar unit planed" Champion T3 Heavily armored and extremely skilled men with Talon Steel swords. Trained to the point where they can take on any none-commando infantry and emerge victorious. A Champion can clear garrison buildings single-handedly. Secondary is a throwing knife that can one-shot-kill almost any infantry. Completely useless against anything else. Chariot Defense Walker This robust counter spam vehicle is perfect for holding its ground against unit floods,thanks to its Thermobaric Beam Cannons and Firestorm Missile Pods. It cannot attack in normal mode and it has a limit of 1. The Thermobaric Beam Cannons instanty kill any infantry and deal heavy damage to armor and apply heat effect,while the Firestorm AA Missiles strafe the skies with unguided missiles which create firestorms while doing damage and applying heat effect. Secondary ability deploys the vehicle,making it a stationary fortress which is perfect against unit spams. Eden Heavy Tank Seeing as how the Order's focus on quality over quantity often left them highly outnumbered, some of their more open minded members "aquired" some of the technology from other factions to construct a veehicle designed specificly to address this. Thus the Eden Heavy Tank was born. Painfully slow and expensive(even slower than their Crusader Crawler) and only capable of attacking when deployed, the Eden Heavy Tank in a one on one match with a flack trooper would probably lose after a very long fight. The Eden Heavy Tank is not designed for this. The Eden Heavy Tank at its base levels, has very little armor and a weak attack with small area of effect. This all changes when the Eden encounters a large mob of enemies. Whenever it is attacked, the Eden Heavy Tank reduces all incoming damage done to it while increasing its own damage and the area of effect of its own attacks for 1 seccond. This bonus does stack with itself, allowing it to easily take on endless hordes of spam by itself and is equally effective against land and air targets. The Eden Heavy Tank cannot attack buildings though, making it dificult to assault enemy instilations with. The Eden is a teir two unit. Devout Airship An "experimental" (Let's just say the experiment has gone on for quite a long time) airship, the Devout is essentially an infantry-support aircraft. Based on the classic literal airship design from the early Final Fantasies (Or later ones, if that suits whoever's preferences), the Devout can carry a large amount (10) infantry quickly around the map. However, due to its size and experimental nature (In sharp contrast to the rest of the Talon), the Devout isn't as heavily armored as most other Talon units, though it can still take a beating. Infantry traveling inside of it heal from the staff working inside. Faster, and less armored relative to the rest of the Talon units; it still moves faster than a tank, but probably only a little slower than the Inquisitor. Limpet Small submarine troop transport. Carries troops, but only in water. Primary shoots a small torpedo that seeks out enemy ships, causes no damage, but when attached to enemy ship, reveals all that in that ships sight range. Secondary allows troops on board to board and takeover enemy ship, automatically turning ship over on to the players side. Kudos for the one who figures out what I stole his from.Gen_Patton Endurer I was thinking about an interesting idea for a Talon unit. It kinda is like a Terror drone, except, it shoots a short range anti infantry anti structure weapon of some sort. I don't know about a secondary. The cool thing is that I thought of the idea of the Talon keep on persevering. Due to some magnetic device in this unit, it has a ??% (To be determined) chance of being able to "reincarnate" itself. Balancing would be needed. Seraphim A superweapon, but not in the normal sense of the word. Unlike the standard superweapon used by the other factions, the Seraphim comes in the form of an extremely frail air unit that is unable to attack. When it is brought onto the battlefeild, a 30 minute "Final Countdown" timer is initiated with intermitent warnings every ten or so minutes. If the Seraphim is allowed to survive until the 5 minute mark, A "final warning" message is sent out to all players and all enemy computer players will redirect all their atention to taking this one unit down, and if it exists when the countdown expires, the owner automaticly wins the game. As for its seccondary combat function, the Seraphim can temporarally become invulnerable for aout 10 secconds, enhancing its survivability. Can only be constructed in multiplayer and skirmish. ''Denied, no superweapons. Missonary Infintry unit that projects an "aura" that steadily reduces the attack dammage of nearby enemy units. If the base attack dammage of an affected unit reaches zero(highest value), the unit will convert and join the side of the missionary. Seccondary is a one time use instant conversion. The missionary's aura does not stack, will not affect enemy Missonaries and is reduced to no effect if an enemy unit is under the influence of multiple missonarys from opposing sides. Missionaries are expensive and must be manually targeted to be attacked. Missonarys cannot attack and their auras do not affect commandos.Denied, impossible to code primary, and would make Talon invincible Nephilim Named after the supposedly half-human, half-angel hybrids which apeared in the flood story of genisis, these steam powered cyborgs are to be used only as a last resort. Strong versus just about everything but whenever it attacks, it causes damage to every unit surrounding the Nephilim excluding the Nephilim itself. Secondary is the ability to comandeer technology to repair itself from any mechanized unit, including other Nephilim. Nephilim cannot be crushed by tanks.Only Syndicate have cyborgs, sorry. As for the unit itself, the Talon has such high health they wouldn’t be affected Volans Some kind of flying machine with lightning spark primary attack and ramming secondary. Denied, Talon already has a primary fighter, lightning is the Soviets' thing. Also, PLEASE cut down on the backstory, it took ages to figure out what you were trying to say. Ancient One Heavy T3 unit. Using spear as projector for incinerating beam, good against infantry and vehicles became weaker when affected. Secondary makes them blood-thirsty and fight for short range and when killed, they will die in large flaming area, damaging anything in range. Denied. Unfortunaly redundant Archangels A heavy T3 unit, it is a Zepelin, which is a literal flying aircraft carrier, with small "Cuppertino" fighter planes operated by Clockwork. The Archangel has four,(two on top two on bottom,)Steam powered gatteling cannons, which allow it to defend itself from hostile aircraft. Armored with Talon Steel, it is the hardedst air unit to kill, having the most health of any flying unit. Sub unit Cuppertino Drones Named after the Saint of Flight, Aircraft and Pilots, these drones cary incedndiary bombs to be used on ground units and steam powered gattling cannons for anti air defence. they have clockwork brains complicated far beyond Alied scientiss abilities to comprehend, which allow a piolit safe in the Archangel to fly the drones. Armored by Talon Steel, they are three times as hard to kill as aircraft carrier drones. Denied, we have something very similar, but excellent idea Ark The Ark is a slow-flying behemot that can attack with a flaming fall beneath itself that spread across a large area(the attack is similar to the new //www.commandandconquer.com/factions/nod/nod-salamander Nod Salamander),It can be upgraded with attachments (the same or less of the crawlers), secondary transform itself permanently in a Crawler with already purchased the upgrades, this transformation has a cost that is the difference between the cost of the Crawler and the cost of the Ark. Denied. The coding makes my head hurt. High Templar Heavy melee vehicle. An enormous clockwork suit of armor, these mechanical marvels were given to the strongest of Templars to lead the Order into battle. These suits enhance the wearer's strength, allowing them to wield a gigantic molten battle ax. Because their original purpose was to keep the Talon's more... enthusiastic... soldiers in line, all Fanatics behave more cautiously around them, getting a defensive boost. In emergency's, the fully-equipped Templar inside can ignite the suit, melting it into slag and somehow escaping unscathed with any veterancy he has earned.Denied, Talon units do not blow up. Salvation Carrier Heaviest transport aircraft in the game, with the most health of them all and Century Bomber level speed- intended to transport units for an attack, act as a mobile repair station, and rescue units about to die. Automatically repairs/heals any units inside of it at the rate of a repair tent/repair drone. Secondary has it begin a slow-ish landing process, and while on the ground the secondary begins an equally slow takeoff process. (It is a huge, heavy plane.) The landing and lift-off time exposes it to enemy fire- but it has enough health to take a heavy beating. Great for keeping your units alive and mobile. (I am not sure exactly what its carrying capacity should be- but it would carry tanks, plural. Also, to keep with the veterancy theme of the Talon maybe it could gain veterancy by repairing- albeit that could be uncodable and possibly exploitable- but if it ranked up it should get some self-defense.)Denied, Talon are mobile enough as is.